A Jewel in the Rain
by firevithral
Summary: A twist on my old one. When Nancy "wakes", she finds herself in a strange, new, beautiful world. But no one seems to see or hear her. Desperation and depression are driving her nearly insane... Until someone does notice, the strangest being, in the strangest way possible. In fact, it just happens to be the prince of Mirkwood. Legolas/OC.


**A/N: Hey everyone :) **

**FV here (obviously). So I'll be doing absolutely nothing for the summer, as is my wont, so I thought that I would try this writing thing again. I might be inconsistent, but I'll try my best. I've reposted this chapter, correcting a few parts that sounded immature and that were in the wrong verb tense. This story isn't going to be strictly romance, as I'm going to make it more fun and relaxed. **

**DISCLAIMER: I suck at these. The disclaimers, I mean. Not the story. Though I did suck at the last story I wrote. Well, it was okay, but it was all depressing. I felt like jumping off a cliff after reading/writing it. ANYWAYS, I don't own anything to do with the Lord of the Rings.  
**

**So wear a smoking jacket and a bib, sit back, and enjoy the genius that is me (line taken from Dom Monoghan).**

* * *

The last thing I ever saw was the sky.

I remember that now, thinking back. The second last thing had been the car. And then, after that, the sky. I wonder why? Had I been looking up? Had I fallen down on my back? Why had no one rushed to my aid, come to me immediately like they do in books and movies?

Well, I guess this isn't a book or a movie then. I'm pretty sure that I'm dead right now, and I'm also pretty sure that no one had been there at the moment of my death to try to help me. Maybe no one had wanted to help me. Did people even like me?

Don't get me wrong. I remember everything. I remember my name: Nancy. I remember my age: 19. I even remember that I forgot to lock the door this morning. I know I'm a girl, that I have (or had) a little brother named Josh, and that my best and pretty much only friend's name is Ellen. What I don't get is why no one even paused a moment to take notice of my death. Why I didn't even hear those annoying sirens. Why the guy who hit me didn't even bother to step out of his car.

Or did he?

Maybe I was just oblivious to all that. Well, it doesn't matter now; I'm dead. There's nothing anyone can do about that. I'm just dead, floating in this strange black void. Is this limbo? I've heard about limbo before. It's the place where you go after you die, before you go to wherever it is you go after _that_. A sort of hang-around place, with no fixed destination. I wonder if I'm stuck in limbo, trapped in here forever. Maybe it's just temporary.

I've already tried to move around in this weird little place. Of course, I don't really know if it's "little" or not. But you understand what I mean. I've tried going somewhere, tried pushing with my arms. The only problem is, I don't _have _arms. I don't really know what I have, if anything at all. I'm just a spirit, alone and immovable. Or am I moving, and just didn't notice it because my surroundings didn't change? Maybe it's a bit like being in a car: you move without actually physically _moving_. Or maybe I can just will myself to go forward and—

Oh.

Well, if it's as easy as that, then…

So how do I do this body thing?

_I will my body into existence._

My body just appeared! This is so cool. I can actually see myself moving now. Guess what, the arm thingy worked! Maybe I can just—

_I will myself to leave this place._

Wait… that wasn't me. I mean, it was in my head, or whatever it is here, and it sounded like my voice… and I admit I might have been wishing it. But I didn't say it. Wait a second. Oh no… what's happening? Where am I going? I don't know, I don't know! Help… me….

~*o*~

Strangely enough, the first thing I notice when I wake up is the sky too. But it's not like the sky at home. It's not dull and grey and lifeless; here it's bright blue with a few clouds drifting in the wind. There's a light summer breeze on my face; the air here smells warm and fresh. I can hear the musical sound of birds chirping and the soft melody of a cricket singing its song. There are trees all around me and I can see what looks like a lake in the distance.

As much as it's beautiful, I'm definitely not at home. I left the void, that's for sure though. I now even have a human body. And I feel... fresh. Empty. Brand new. Like I could begin a new life here, even. As if I could just start over… forget everything that happened in what I now consider to be my past life, forget all the pain and the numbness… forget about my world entirely.

_There were times_, I muse, drifting through the trees, _in which I did wish to forget. _My life back home in New York was a lonely one… a boring one. I didn't really do anything, or take any opportunities at all. I definitely didn't live life to the fullest. I just barely drifted through, sometimes whishing to end my miserable existence just so something exciting could happen. I wasn't suicidal, by any means. Just sort of… fed up with life, I guess. What can I say? Life is painful and cruel, unfulfilling.

I see a squirrel and wave at it. It looks at me for half a second before sprinting away as if it were being chased by a pack of wolves. I guess I must have scared it.

I wonder where I am. Am I in some strange new world, created by my own mind because of boredom? Or is this the place you go… after? After you die, or after limbo? Whichever comes last. I wonder if anyone else is here? Is Gramps here?

Speaking of family, I wonder if my little brother misses me. I'm not sure if I miss him. I don't mean to say that I disliked him; he was cute. But right now… right now I'm not missing anyone, anything. Not even being alive. If being alive meant leaving this place, I definitely don't miss it. I wonder if that's okay? Aren't you supposed to miss your life when you die? Aren't you supposed to miss it so much you have to go through the five stages of grief just like everyone else on the living side?

I wonder if anyone misses _me_.

Probably not.

~*0*~

* * *

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think of this whole plan of mine, making her a ghost. Also, should the chapter be longer? Shorter?  
**


End file.
